


The Thingamabob That Does the Job (filk)

by Judith Proctor (Watervole)



Series: Some Dreams Are Worth Having [19]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watervole/pseuds/Judith%20Proctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Judith Proctor</p><p>tune - very roughly based on Bibbty Bobbty Boo</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thingamabob That Does the Job (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

Zen is a master machine,  
We count him as one of the crew,  
But the thingamabob that does the job,  
Is Orac - or so he'll tell you.  
He's cross and sarcastic and often bombastic,  
And irritates all of the crew!

Blake's in comand of the ship,  
Manipulates all of the crew,  
But the thingamabob that does the job,  
Is Orac - or so he'll tell you.  
He's cross and sarcastic and often bombastic,  
His manner's elastic, his methods are drastic,  
He irritates all of the crew!

Avon's a genius tech,  
But really he hasn't a clue,  
For the thingamabob that does the job,  
Is Orac - or so he'll tell you.  
He's cross and sarcastic and often bombastic,  
His manner's elastic, his methods are drastic,  
His lights are fantastic, he's all made of plastic,  
He irritates all of the crew!

And probably irritates you!


End file.
